


Feral

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a werewolf.  She's just more wolf than human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

The howl forced itself out of female werewolf.  The red headed girl cradled the fragile human.  He had passed out, the wound smelling of vile with a touch of sweetness.  She kept petting him making small whine like noises to encourage the human, her alpha, to wake up.  He always protected the pack and they failed him.    
  
None of them were here when he needed them the most.  She jerked her head to growl at the rival Alpha approaching them.  The werewolf cannot be allowed near her injured Alpha.  He made a soft whine and lowered himself down; his head was tilted to the side.  She tightened her grip when the werewolf inched forward on his knees.  
  
The male smelled faintly of her Alpha which confused the she-wolf.  Her Alpha did not have a mate and this wolf was not pack.  She snapped out him when he tried to touch the human.  He tensed, shoulders tightening in a threatening manner.  The rival Alpha huffed softly and pulled back from her.  He made a few soft whines gesturing for the injured male. She relaxed her posture letting him approach them again.  He was careful in turning her Alpha to his side; he sniffed at the injury.  She watches him pull his head back with a violent snarl.  The male made some noises but she did not understand any of those noises.  
  
He looked to the side of the building where a pair of young werewolves was watching.  He continued his strange communications his voice harsh.  The two wolves took off.  The Alpha herded the she-wolf toward a black den.  He had the wolf and her Alpha settle in the dark recess, and he sat in front of them, shielding the two from any intruders.  She curled around her Alpha’s head, ignoring the sense of moving ground.


End file.
